The House Elf Curse
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: The light is losing and the only hope left is Hermione. The order have transformed her into a house elf to spy on Death Eaters. But what happens when her heart falls in love with one particular marauder?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The House Elf Curse

**Pairings: **Hermione/Remus

**Warnings: **Language

**Summary:** The light is losing and the only hope left is Hermione. The order have transformed her into a house elf to spy on Death Eaters. But what happens when her heart falls in love with one particular marauder?

**Note: **For The Blame Me Challenge by CeliaEquus ;)

* * *

><p><em>We cannot hold a torch to light another's path without brightening our own. ~Ben Sweetland<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the meeting and all she could hear was shouting. Order members were shouting at each other across the room, desperate for someone to come up with a plan to win this bloody war. Hermione cleared her throat in order to be heard, but nobody heard her apart from one. Again, she cleared her throat but nobody even noticed her enter to notice her standing there.<p>

Finally, she lost her patience and she marched over to the table, slamming her fists down on to them. Red marks appeared on both sides of her hands but she ignored them as she glared in to each and every member of the order who have finally stopped arguing.

"What do you think you are doing? Fighting like children?" She hissed. "This is what Voldemort wants and we are not about to give in! We are not children any more, we are adults who are _prepared _to fight the dark side! Not to fight amongst ourselves!" Several members flinched at Hermione's raised tone of voice and others looked away in shame.

"Since all of you can't think of anything, _I _have found a plan." She said smugly. They began to whisper amongst themselves, wondering what she has in store for them and Mad Eye stood up to speak.

"And what is this plan of yours, Miss Granger?"

Still smug, she took out a heavy, ancient blue book and she placed it on the table, wiping off the dust.

"This," She said proudly.

"A book?" Kingsley asked with an raised eyebrow.

"_Vivamus Justo,_" She whispered, tracing the title with her fingers. The members looked at each other with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Hermione.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's Latin. It means Dark Transformations,"

"You're going to use dark magic?" Moody growled. Hermione merely grinned.

"Yes. But only if you listen to my plan first before you become all judgemental." She glared at everyone around the table before slowly opening the book and turning to a particular page.

"The House Elf Curse," She read aloud and Ron and Harry groaned at the title but everyone else moved in to listen closer. She cleared her throat.

"The House Elf Curse is highly advance magic and only two wizards have ever managed to complete it, one has had terrible out comes but the other, a success. If done right, you can transform into a house elf. If done wrong, you have been warned that you will be cursed forever,"

"A House Elf Curse? But what is the purpose of this?" Remus asked.

"The purpose of this, is that I'm going to transform myself into a house elf and spy on the Death Eaters for you," She whispered.

There was a moment of silence before outrage of shouts began once more

Hermione sighed tiredly.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The House Elf Curse

**Pairings: **Hermione/Remus

**Warnings: **Language

**Summary:** The light is losing and the only hope left is Hermione. The order have transformed her into a house elf to spy on Death Eaters. But what happens when her heart falls in love with one particular marauder?

**Note: **For The Blame Me Challenge by CeliaEquus ;)

* * *

><p><em>The hero is the one who kindles a great light in the world, who sets up blazing torches in the dark streets of life for men to see by. The saint is the man who walks through the dark paths of the world, himself a light. ~Felix Adler<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione gave a low growl. Who did these people think she were? Did they think she was an idiot? Did they not realize how much research she has gone into this plan?<p>

She looked around the arguing room and she felt that someone was staring at her and she turned to see who it was. It was Remus, the only person in this room beside herself not shouting or arguing against her plan as he sat forward, looking into her brown eyes, interested in what else she has to say.

She shivered before growling angrily, turning her attention to the crowd.

"SILENCE!" She shouted and at once, the room went deathly quite.

"Did I not say before to not shout and argue amongst ourselves? Did I not say about turning against each other?" They all looked down, apart from Moody, once again ashamed.

"Thank you. Now, behave yourselves! You call yourself order members? Then start earning your title!" She hissed.

"Now, back to my plan. Harry and Ron can continue hunting horcruxes, I will supply them with whatever information I can find. Now, I will go to the Malfoy's as that is where the headquarters for the death eaters is and get work there as a house elf. That way, I can send whatever information I find back to you and you will be able to do something with it."

"Is that clear?" She asked and everyone nodded.

"Good. We will do the spell tomorrow, meeting finished." Hermione was the first to leave the meaning, but she wasn't aware that someone was following her as she went to Sirius bedroom, the bedroom that she now sleeps in.

"I think that was an excellent plan," A voice said behind her, making her jump.

"Thank you. I think you are the only person to appreciate it," Hermione said as she turned around to find that it was Remus who was standing behind her.

Remus smirked.

"I think without you, we'll be quite lost," He whispered close to her ear and she blushed slightly, feeling his warm breath tickle her skin.

"Well, it's a good job you do have me," She smirked.

"Hermione? Where are you! We need you again," Ron shouted from downstairs and Hermione groaned.

Couldn't they do anything on their own?

"Guess I have to go," She sighed. But when she turned to look up, Remus was already gone.


End file.
